Fair Trade
by IAmNotAGoat
Summary: Written for SkyrimKinkMeme. The Dragonborn rejects Ulfric's offers of land, rank, and gold in exchange for joining the Stormcloaks. After hearing the Dragonborn is in Windhelm, he goes to ask what will convince him to join. Shameless M!DBXUlfric smut.


**Written as a fill...this gets pretty smutty fast. I WARNED YOU BRO. I WARNED YOU ABOUT THAT SMUT.**

* * *

><p>Most would have sworn fealty after merely receiving his personal letters, and if that didn't work, the rest would submit to him through promises of gold or high rank. Not him though. He had sent back the letters, the gold, the issues of high rank without explanation. Ulfric's eyes narrowed as he paced back and forth in his room, Galmar sitting on a chair not too far away. Neither of them had to tell the other how important this one man was, with the war now lying in a bloody stalemate…the Dragonborn was the 'edge' the rebellion needed to win. Surely, the Empire knew this as well and was sending just as many promises to him. What pleased the Jarl, despite this, was the Dragonborn's appearance in his city and his choice reside in the Candlehearth Inn for a few nights.<p>

Galmar cleared his throat and looked at his leader expectantly. Ulfric paused and turned to face him. "Let's go."

His second-in-command smirked. "That's the spirit, no more pussy-footing around!" He followed the Jarl out of the palace and down into the city. Icy winds blew over them, but were ignored due to their Nordic lineage, as he opened the door and stepped inside, Ulfric remarked to himself how he had forgotten how close the inn was to his palace. Galmar nudged him and nodded toward a figure in the very back of the inn's top level. The bard on the other side of the room began to sing louder, in hopes of grabbing the Jarl's attention, but the man simply strode over to the fabled Dragonborn as proud as a lion.

The Dragonborn was a bull of a man, but…merely a boy to Ulfric or Galmar. He looked up from his meal at the two older men and flashed them a smirk. "I'm surprised you two showed up in person…When I decided to stay in Windhelm, I was expecting more couriers." He motioned for the two men to sit down.

"You're a hard man to pin down." Ulfric commented, watching the laugh which threatened to push past the Dragonborn's lips. Odd.

"I hope you don't take that as an insult, I have thought of joining your Stormcloaks…but there is something I want from you in return."

"You dare make demands in the presence of the future High King?" Galmar spat, practically under his breath as to not alert the entire inn to their forming argument.

"It's either that or you get to remain in this stalemate forever." The Dragonborn shrugged. "Or at least until one side slips up, but who knows how long that will take."

Ulfric's eyes narrowed. Galmar was practically seething.

The Dragonborn continued. "When you think about it, Ulfric, you'll see that it's quite fair - you do something for me…and I agree to be your little pawn - your edge - just like you wanted."

"What is it that you want?"

Galmar's head snapped to him. "Ulfric!" The Jarl silenced his friend with a wave of his hand.

The younger Nord was silent for a few moments, his eyes searching Ulfric's face for something. "I want you." The Jarl leaned back in his chair and cocked a brow. "In short, I want you to submit to me. Tonight."

And that's when Galmar lost it. "How dare you! Ulfric would _never _stoop so low as to lay on his back for a milk-drinking weakling like you," he growled, red coming to his face as the Dovahkiin looked at him apathetically. He grabbed the young Nord by the collar of his armor and hoisted him up, ready to show him why his last name was 'Stone-fist'.

"Galmar." Ulfric's eyes stared down his second-in-command until he released the young man. Galmar chose to tower over the Dragonborn, face still red, and searching for any excuse to strangle him. "What's your name, boy?" Was the next thing out of the Jarl's mouth.

"Finn."

"Just Finn?"

"Let's just leave it as just Finn, for now."

Galmar twitched. Finn smiled up at him, pleased with the shade of red on the grey-haired man's face.

Ulfric took a prominent pause, his lips pressing together in thought. Finn could see what an unpleasant position he had put the Jarl in."And this is the only way…?" Galmar was about to protest, but was again silenced by Ulfric.

Finn nods once and begins to rise. "If you do decide to come tonight, my room is the last one in the back hall." He turned to Galmar, eyes fierce, and moved around the older man before finally disappearing down the staircase. The second he was gone, Galmar shot Ulfric a look.

"You're not really considering this, are you?"

"If I do not, then…then the war drags on and more men die. Even worse, what if the Empire finds a way to make him join their ranks? How would it look to the people of Skyrim if the Dragonborn sided with the Empire?"

Galmar gritted his teeth. "That cowardly, arrogant, little…even if you do this Ulfric…I'm going shove my axe through his gullet - Talos as my witness!"

Ulfric rises from his seat. "Go home, my friend, I'll return later tonight and we'll go over the plans for Whiterun."

Muttering curses, Galmar stomps out of the inn. Ulfric sighs, disgust for what he's about to do filling his stomach. This is for Skyrim, he tells himself, so they are one step closer to claiming their freedom from a weak Empire who had no business anywhere in his native land…

The door opened before Ulfric even had a chance to knock. Finn was leaning in the doorway, he was smirking slightly, but said nothing as he moved out of the way for Ulfric to come in, closing the door behind him. The Jarl barely had turned to the younger Nord before Finn closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Ulfric's. It's wet and heavy, more forceful and passionate than Ulfric first expected, the young Nord's tongue pushing in with no invitation whatsoever. His hands roam Ulfric's chest, down to his hips, pushing him back into the wall. The Jarl's eyes are open, and Finn briefly meets his gaze and snorts. "Hardly romantic if you have your eyes open." Ulfric makes a move to hit him, but is shakily stopped when Finn makes a hasty grab for Ulfric's crotch. The Jarl tenses and he can feel Finn smirking against the skin of his neck. He squeezes hard once, drawing a prolonged grumble from Ulfric before running his hands over his chest again. The Jarl is almost uncomfortably hot now, even if it's through his clothes, the skin Finn's nimble fingers touch feel like they're on fire. The Jarl's hands wrap around the younger Nord's back reluctantly.

Fin nips at the sweet spot on Ulfric's neck, he inhales sharply and tilts his head back, exposing pale skin that Finn hungrily wanted to kiss dark red. He sucks on that spot, pushing his hips into the older Nord's, relishing in the small groan that left the Jarl's lips. He slips the wolf skin off of Ulfric's shoulders, tossing it away as his tongue roams over the other man's adam's apple. Finn's fingers begin to undo the leather straps on Ulfric's chest, his lips trailing up to his ear. "I've wanted you for a long time…" He says huskily, running his tongue over the rim of Ulfric's ear before continuing. "Ever since I first saw you at Helgen, I couldn't get you out of my mind." The older Nord's hips buck into Finn's, who forces his knee between his legs, the prominent bump doesn't seem to affect Finn as he continues. "I wanna ride that nice ass of yours until you beg me to stop." His knee presses harder into Ulfric's erection and pauses. "Let it out."

Ulfric groaned, pushing his hips into Finn's knee, his own hands moving down to his pant's first buckle, only to be slapped away by Finn. "Damn yo-" Ulfric manages to glare at the side of his head as Finn moves down, humming in amusement as his lips ghost over his jaw. Ulfric is so hard, all he can do is lean back as a lusty haze clouds his mind. He's absently grinding against Finn's leg, not caring to hold back his groans anymore. He can feel Finn smirking against his neck as he continues to leave marks.

"Can't even wait until I get you out of your clothes?" Finn presses harder against Ulfric, biting down on his neck. "That's it, cum all over those fancy clothes of yours…"

And Ulfric does. Finn has to cover the Jarl's mouth so the entire inn won't hear the roar he lets out as he peaks, hips bucking fiercely into Finn's knee. He rides out the last waves of his release, ears ringing and vision blurring. Finn takes away his knee and moves away to admire the stain on Ulfric's crotch, smirking and licking his lips. Ulfric glares and before Finn can do anything he's pressed against the door, Ulfric undoing the leather straps of his armor.

Finn leans back onto the balls of his heels, letting Ulfric have his way with his armor, his thick fingers hastily pulling at the leather straps. Off came his chest plate, followed clumsily by the gauntlets….then the bottoms. Finn kicks off his boots, leaving him only in his smallclothes. Ulfric descends upon the young man's neck, beard roughly grazing against his skin. The Jarl's hands run up Finn's sides and then to his back, feeling the bends and ridges in his strong shoulder blades. Finn goes to casually wrap his arms around Ulfric's neck, only to find them pinned to the wall with only a growl from the blond. Finn smirks. "Easy there, 's not like I'm going anywhere." Another grunt is all he gets as Ulfric trails his ministrations over his jaw in order to claim Finn's lips. He bites hard on the young Nord's lip, drawing blood, which Ulfric quickly lapped up.

Growing irritated with the number of layers the Jarl had on, Finn struggled against Ulfric's hands and pushed his hips into the other man's. Ulfric ignored him, tracing his tongue over the lines of his chest. Finn groaned, his struggles relenting as Ulfric lowered to his knees, biting down on the hem of Finn's smallclothes. His thick hands trail down Finn's sides, over the strings of his loincloth and skirted dangerously around Finn's growing erection. He tilts his head back, letting out a sigh as his hands run through Ulfric's hair. "You sure you know what you're doing down there?"

"Be quiet." Ulfric spat, laying a few nips on Finn's milky white thighs. His fingertips press down, feeling the firm muscles underneath.

"I'll be quiet when you quit stalling." Finn's hips buck toward the Jarl's face, causing Ulfric to flinch. The man towering over him laughs. "You don't know what you're doing?" Ulfric falls silent. Finn smirks and pulls on the strings of his smallclothes, letting them fall to the floor as he stands there, finally free of that restricting prison - mere centimeters separating the head of his cock from the Jarl's nose. "Suck on the tip." Ulfric does as he's told, his tongue drags over the tip of Finn's cock in a slow circle before he takes it into his mouth. Finn takes a fistful of Ulfric's hair, trying not to buck his hips and overwhelm the Jarl. "Ahh, that's it…." Finn guides Ulfric's hand to grip the base of his cock. "Take in a lit-Ngh!" Gaining confidence - or perhaps annoyed at the idea of taking orders - Ulfric moves forward, taking in all of Finn's length that he can, sputtering slightly. Finn jumps in his skin, the words he would have said becoming caught in his throat. The hand grabbing his hair tightens as Ulfric tightens his grip on Finn's cock and he begins to bob his head back and forth, slowly at first but then he picks up speed. Finn inhales sharply, his body so tense from trying to resist the urge to grab Ulfric's head and thrust into his mouth like some sort of mad man.

Ulfric silently palms his growing erection as he rakes his teeth over Finn's length, earning a surprised groan from the Nord. "Look at me, Ulfric." He said, when he managed to stop fidgeting. Blue eyes flicker up to meet Finn's. The Dragonborn bites his bleeding lip at the sight, trying not to cum right there. Ulfric's icy gaze mixed with the fact that his cock is currently fucking the Jarl of Windhelm's mouth can do that, Finn supposed. Blood from his lips dribbles down his chin and drips onto Ulfric's cheek. As the coil in his lower stomach tightens, Finn lets out a choppy groan, sputtering. "Fu…Fuck, Ulfric…" He runs a hand down to grab his sack, squeezing hard as his hips buck, forcing the Jarl to take him all in at once. Finn grits his teeth, feeling his tip meet the back of Ulfric's throat. Ulfric chokes, but takes it, his hands grabbing Finn's hips, keeping himself steady as the Nord fucks his mouth. Moans spill from Finn's mouth, pleasure coursing through his veins, he squeezes down on his balls harder. Ulfric unbuckles his pants, sliding a hand down to stroke himself, unable to resist any longer.

When he finishes, Finn's hands shoot out and grab the sides of the Jarl's head, holding him in place as his cum spilled into the very back of Ulfric's mouth, forcing him to swallow as best he could with Finn's continuos thrusting. Finn was shaking, dots obscuring his vision as he absentmindedly rocks into the Jarl's mouth, making Ulfric swallow every last drop of the bitter fluid. Ulfric pulls Finn's hands off his head and jerks his head back, coughing once Finn's cock popped out of his mouth. He wipes his lips, looking down until he hears a wet, repetitive sound. His eyes fall on Finn, pleasuring himself until he's hard again. Ulfric smirks and lets his gaze trail up Finn's torso, noticing the drops of blood that had dribbled down to his chest, until he met the young man's cocky gaze.

Finn licks his fingers and reaches behind him to push them into himself, one at a time. His eyes squeeze shut from the slight pain, but he moves against it, and soon he's grunting in pleasure. Ulfric feels himself go hard as a rock, he goes back to palming himself to the sight of Finn's cock bouncing slightly as Finn stretches himself. The young Nord looks down at him, tone commanding."Strip for me."

Without thinking, Ulfric jumps to his feet, and peels off the loosened straps of his shirt that Finn had started on. He pulls it off and tosses it aside, Finn lets out a muffled grunt, thrusting his fingers harder into himself, forcing his hips to move forward and back. Ulfric's eyes fall to Finn's cock, watching it bounce as his hands pull down his pants, tossing them away along with his boots. His smallclothes are straining against his erection and he begins to palm himself again - until a growl ripped out from his throat, his throbbing cock needing desperate attention. Finn grins devilishly. "You want some help with that?"

Ulfric, as calmly as he can, peels the last piece of clothing off of him and throws it aside, leaving them both stark naked. The cold air moves over his cock, making Ulfric feel uncomfortably warm. "If you don't mind, Dragonborn." Ulfric smirks, his previous disgust having disappeared completely. Painfully slow, Finn pulls his fingers out of himself, hips bucking gently and moves over to where his pack was. Ulfric watches Finn pull out a blue bottle and spill the contents over his fingers. He crosses the room, placing the bottle on the bed for later, and returns to Ulfric, reaching around the Jarl to squeeze the supple curve of his ass with his unoiled hand, giving it a small spank. Ulfric reaches forward and grabs Finn's hips, pulling him near enough so their cocks brush against each others, sending electricity though their bodies. Finn grinds his hips into Ulfric's and presses an oiled finger against his entrance. The Jarl holds back a groan, unsure of what's to come. The pad of his finger presses and rubs against the pucker of the older Nord's entrance, but only teases. Finn presses his lips to Ulfric's, the kiss hard and quick and sloppy, threads of saliva connecting them briefly after Finn pulled away. Eyes half-lidded and clouded with lust, Finn trails his tongue down Ulfric's neck and chest, taking his nipple gently into his mouth.

He never thought that would have been so sensitive, but Ulfric changed his mind about that after the jolt of pleasure that ran through him. Finn bit down softly before slowly dragging his tongue across the older Nord's chest to repeat his actions. Finn slips in a finger, achingly slow. Ulfric's hips jut out, his entire body tensing at the intrusion. Finn continues to lay kisses as his finger pumps in and out of Ulfric slowly, his free hand laying another spank on Ulfric's rear. Finn bites down on his nipple, hard and unrelenting as Ulfric bites his lip. "You like that?" Finn smirks, trailing his tongue up and down the older Nord's chest. Ulfric doesn't respond, earning a hard spank on the rear and a growl from Finn. He pushes another finger in and smirks as he feels the Jarl's walls stretch. "You're even tighter than I imagined." Something warm hits Finn's erection, he looks down to see Ulfric's cock dripping precum all over it. He grabs the back of Ulfric's head and forces him to look down at the sight.

Ulfric growls. "You said you'd hel-"

Finn gives Ulfric's ass another hard slap before dropping to his knees, breath dancing over the Jarl's cock as he speaks. "I plan to."

He takes all Ulfric has to offer into his mouth in one fell swoop, making the Jarl go completely rigid. To be honest, Ulfric is bigger than Finn is - and anyone Finn has ever sucked off previously - he has to open his mouth almost completely open to take him in, but Ulfric's thick cock makes him rethink his strategy…he'd really enjoy Ulfric holding him down and slamming into him. He wants to finger himself again to the thought of being ravaged by the Jarl, to the point where he can barely walk, or loses his voice from screaming, or he's covered in Ulfric's cum….or possibly a mix of the three. Finn tries to ignore his hardening cock and the need to finger himself as he moves back to suck on the tip, running his tongue over the slit he can taste the precum, cherishing the taste as his unoiled hand moves to grip Ulfric's sack gently. Ulfric leans his head back and inhales deeply, placing a hand on the back of Finn's head in a silent plea for him to take him all in again. Finn won't have it, he continues to slowly bob his head, still only taking in a little as he slips another finger into Ulfric's passage, curling them to earn a guttural groan from the blond.

Moving his head again so he can suck on Ulfric's sack while his free hand moves to pump his cock slowly. Ulfric curses and bucks his hips into it, trying to increase the friction. Finn tries not to grin as he slams his fingers harder into Ulfric, using a scissoring motion to try to stretch him more. He runs his tongue over his sack as Ulfric inhales sharply. Finn decides to indulge and takes Ulfric's cock into his mouth, this time faster and harder, running his teeth over his thick length when he feels like it. He presses his nose into the coarse blond pubic hair, feeling Ulfric's tip against the back of his throat as the man above him thrusts into his mouth. The Jarl's breaths become uneven and his thrusts are frantic, Finn replaces his mouth with his hand, roughly pumping Ulfric to his release. The blond chokes back a roar, biting his lips as his hips buck wildly. Electricity running through him as his ears ring in the most blissful way. As he cums, Finn shamelessly leans back so it lands on all over his face, neck and chest. He grins and stands up, gently leading Ulfric to the bed.

When Ulfric's vision clears, he feels uncomfortably empty. Finn's fingers are no longer inside him and the prospect of having to roll onto his back for the young man strikes him…but it didn't disgust him nearly as much as it had before. Though, he'd much rather force Finn over a dresser and fuck him until he cums all over the wood. His eyebrows knit together and he lightly takes the bottle of oil in his hand, uncorking it quietly with his thumb. The Jarl looks up from the bed at Finn, who's admiring the extensive facial he's been given. Ulfric's tongue wets his lips as Finn scoops up some of the cum, sucking it off his fingers slowly. He cleans himself off like that for what seems like hours, and by the time Finn turns his attention back to the older Nord, his cock is hard as a rock and resting against Ulfric's stomach.

Noticing the uncorked oil bottle in Ulfric's hand, Finn falters. Just the thought of Ulfric slamming into him until he can't take it anymore is so appealing that his knees feel weak. The way Ulfric looks at him makes it clear that he isn't going to be mounted without a struggle - agreement or not, but Finn's nearly forgotten about the agreement. He just used that to get Ulfric to drop his pants long enough to at least blow him. Finn grunts, the thought of seeing Ulfric lying completely helpless under him was motivation enough, and throws himself onto him.

"Oh, just give it to me!"

"No."

"You promised!"

"Are you whining?"

"No!"

The argument continued on like that for a while, Galmar took his ear away from the door and smirked. Ulfric would have never given in to such demands no matter who had issued them. Surely he had the Dragonborn on his knees, begging for any form of release from his Jarl, but Ulfric, being the true personification of what a Nord man should be, was denying him. Serves that bastard right for making such lewd and disrespectful demands of the future High King. Satisfied, Ulfric's second in command turned and retreated back to the palace, knowing it would not be long until Ulfric returned. If only Galmar could see through walls, because then he would have seen Finn's body pressed against Ulfric's, hand outstretched and reaching for a bottle the Jarl was holding out of his grasp, hips lightly grinding together as they struggled - wrestled practically. His sexual frustration growing, Finn decided to play dirty, leaning his head down to suck on Ulfric's nipple, hand stealing around to tease his abused entrance. Whether it was from pleasure or surprise that Ulfric faltered didn't matter to Finn, he stepped off the man and stuck out his tongue, holding the bottle up in the air between them.

He was about to pour the contents over his straining need, when a devilish idea popped into his head. Finn turned to the disappointed and slightly miffed Jarl, telling him sit on his knees on the bed, his rear facing Finn, which he does. Running a had over the curve of Ulfric's ass, he coaxes the Jarl's legs apart, and his partner onto all fours, drawing his hips out so his ass stuck out lewdly. By the looks of it, Ulfric's passage was tightening, but Finn wouldn't bother stretching it a second time, instead he slathered a generous amount of oil onto Ulfric's ass, smearing it around his cheeks, thighs, and hips. Finn massaged him as he went, relaxing and teasing his partner to the brink of irritation. Finn just grinned, slipping a few fingers into Ulfric and pumping them in and out slowly, curling them just to see Ulfric's cock twitch. Ulfric let's out a sigh, easing into Finn's caresses but before he gives in completely, Finn steps away. Ulfric turns his head enough to see Finn pouring oil on his cock, rubbing it around his cock until it's empty. He tosses the bottle away and presses his shaft against Ulfric's entrance, letting the base of his tease the Jarl just a little more. The Jarl's quite a sight - to Finn at least - all oiled up and ready to be taken. He bites his lip and grinds his hips against Ulfric, who unmistakably lets out a pleasurable sigh from this new friction.

Finn groans, he hasn't touched himself since he sucked Ulfric off and just the touch makes him excited. He grabs Ulfric's slippery ass and parts his buttocks, pushing in as slowly as he can so Ulfric can get used to him. It takes every ounce of self-control Finn has to not start thrusting like a madman into the Jarl, the dry heat killing him. He lets out a soft moan, closing his eyes as he starts to thrust. Ulfric lets out a groan and reaches around him to grab Finn's ass, pulling him toward him in a silent plea to go faster. Finn doesn't need to be told twice and slams his hips into Ulfric's, pushing as deep into him as before pulling back to repeat the action over and over and over again. Finn's fingers are gripping Ulfric's hips with a bruising force as the sound of skin slapping together fills the room. Ulfric gripped one of the furs on the bed, gritting his teeth but somehow the groans he'd let out still filtering through. Without any change in the rough rhythm, Ulfric felt the bed sink and then turns back to see Finn crouching over him, now slamming even deeper into the Jarl. Ulfric's hips buck back to meet Finn's thrusts, earning a few strangled groans from the Dragonborn. "Fuck…" Finn reaches around to grab Ulfric's cock, letting the Jarl thrust into his hand.

One thrust in particular hits something within Ulfric, making him scream out. Finn takes his hand off of Ulfric's cock and grips his hips again, slamming hard and fast into Ulfric's sweet spot with little mercy. It takes every ounce of dignity the Jarl has not to scream out for all of Windhelm to hear how good he's being fucked - by a man no less. Finn spanks him hard, beginning to time them with his hard thrusts. Ulfric barely minds the painful sting emanating from his reddening ass, he's more focused on how hard his dripping cock is throbbing, aching, begging for a release that Finn doesn't seem interested in giving him anymore. The Dragonborn's groans fill Ulfric's ears and even he forgets to remember that he has a free hand to pump himself with. Ulfric grits his teeth as Finn spanks him again and all the while the younger man's hips beginning to bruise his ass. "You like that?" Finn's pants erratically. "You like it when I fuck you like that?" A sensual coil begins to tighten within Ulfric, who groans in reply to Finn's dirty talk. "I bet you'll fuck yourself and think about me after we're done, you'll bar your door so Galmar or Jorlief can't hear you and you'll jam your fingers up your tight ass and wish they were mine."

"Oh Gods," Ulfric manages to grunt, his brain swimming. He didn't care if being fucked by another man was demeaning or not, the pressure in his stomach was building and Finn was currently putting everyone Ulfric had ever lain with to shame. He would pleasure himself to this memory, even now he wouldn't deny that. His cock twitches and throbs, but it just adds to the immeasurable pleasure coursing through the Jarl's body like a stampeding bull. He can't hold back his moans anymore, and he's sure the entire inn can hear the sounds of two men fucking. When Ulfric begins to see stars, he tenses, unsure if it's just another wave of pleasure or if he's actually coming. Finn seethes as Ulfric's walls tighten around him. The younger Nord curses, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic. Ulfric tries to keep it in, but the bellow rushes out of him as he cums all over the furs. Neither of them had touched him, so his release threw them both off, but Ulfric's walls clamp down on Finn's cock as the Jarl rides out his orgasm. Finn slams into his super tight heat, letting out choppy roars as Ulfric feels Finn cum inside him, filling him with a sticky heat.

Ulfric collapses, and Finn falls over at the head of the bed, admiring the sight of their afterglow. Ulfric's red face and heaving body, the cum covered furs. If he had the energy in him, Finn would get up and start the whole thing over, but he was done for the night, and by the looks of it, neither had the energy to get up. Courteously, Finn drapes furs and pelts over Ulfric, keeping him warm as sleep claimed him.

The first thing Finn feels when he wakes up is the soreness located in his hips. He sits up, lifting the furs to inspect the bruises on his hips and thighs. The young Nord smirks, the images of Ulfric Stormcloak underneath him - begging to be ravaged - filled his head, making his smirk turn into a cocky grin. The Jarl seemed to have already left, but the desertion didn't bother him at all - he'd see him later when he reported in. Finn laid back, running through the memories of last night, biting his lip. He had gotten what he wanted.

The door opened and shut loudly, making Finn jump back up into a sitting position. His eyes widened. Ulfric was standing there, a bottle in his hand. He calmly laid it on the nightstand and stripped all of his clothes off. Finn smirked, laying back languidly. "Back for more al-" Ulfric grabbed Finn by the neck and wrist, painfully flipping him over so his mouth collided with the pillow.

"Hold your tongue." Ulfric snapped before turning back to take the bottle into his hands before thinking better of it. He grabs Finn by the back of the neck, hoisting him so he's eye level with Ulfric's cock. "Wet it so I can show you who will be submitting to whom from now on."

Finn felt himself instantly go hard at the deep rumble of Ulfric's voice. "Y-Yes, my Jarl."

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully that didn't scar you guys too much. Beginning to put together an UlfricXM!Dragonborn [which may turn one-sided]...you know...if you enjoyed this...though...it won't be all smut...obviously...erm...*kicks at the ground awkwardly*<br>**


End file.
